Chuck and Blair A Love Story in three parts
by la-belle-noiseuse
Summary: Chair Romance- Based loosely around the premise of the school play which is coming up and on the recent Nate and Blair re-uniting. Blair may be the romantic lead in the school play but her own love life is another matter.. Will B and C work it out? xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_**All our young lifes we search for someone to love. Someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope. All the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, there's someone perfect who might be searching for us.**_

_**Kevin Arnold (The Wonder Years)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter I**_

"_I love you, _

_Not only for what you are, _

_But for what I am _

_When I am with you. _

_I love you, _

_Not only for what _

_You have made of yourself, _

_But for what _

_You are making of me. _

_**I love you **_

_**For the part of me **_

_**That you bring out; **_

_I love you _

_**For putting your hand **_

_**Into my heaped-up heart **_

_**And passing over **_

_**All the foolish, weak things **_

_**That you can't help **_

_**Dimly seeing there, **_

_**And for drawing out **_

_**Into the light **_

_**All the beautiful belongings **_

_**That no one else had looked **_

_**Quite far enough to find**__. _

_I love you _

_**Because you have done **_

_**More than any creed **_

_**Could have done **_

_**To make me good **_

_And more than any fate _

_Could have done _

_To make me happy. _

_You have done it _

_Without a touch, _

_Without a word, _

_Without a sign. _

_**You have done it **_

_**By being yourself. **_

Blair Waldorf was lost. Completely and utterly.

Well, not exactly. Literally she knew right where she was. In her tastefully decorated bedroom on fifth, staring at her never perfect to her reflection in the mirror. Right now, things couldn´t be any more perfect. She had Nate back, which pleased her mother. Yale was once more on the cards, she had the lead in the school play and Prom Queen title was almost certainly hers.

And yet..

She was lost. As ever. The path might have seemed now so clearcut but yet the thing was she wasn´t she wanted to go down it. She wasn´t sure it was the path for her. Not anymore. Not since him.

Chuck. Even just thinking about him made every tiny bit of her ache. She wasn´t sure if it was pain, longing or a mixture of both. All she knew was that without him, nothing made sense and though she would rather have sold every Christian Loubiton she had than admit it, she missed him like crazy.

Womanizing. Selfish. Narcisstic. Dangerous. Ungrateful Chuck Bass. None of those adjectives exactly conjured up the archetypal romantic hero and yet to Blair he was that. Knights in white armour didn´t usually wear so much purple, or scarves for that matter and they certainly didn´t go about breaking fair maiden´s hearts, yet she was sure, still, despite Nate, that he was the one for her. If only he would let her be the one for him.

A faint tapping at the door and Dorota´s voice awoke Blair from her reverie.

´Miss Blair, someone here to see you.´ Nate no doubt, come to discuss prom plans or take her somewhere romantic. Really he was being so sweet and good, truly the perfect boyfriend. Better than he had ever been before. It broke her heart a little that when she had cared for him he couldnt´return it and now when he cared she was unable to love him back.

Timing. Fate. The twists and turns of life. Two years ago she could never have imagined things would be this way and painful as it was, broken as Blair´s heart was, she wouldn´t have changed one bit of it.

Poor Nate. Her heart belonged to someone else. No matter how hard she tried to prize it away from him, wish it away from him, will it away from him, it was his. If only he cared.

´Waldorf.´

Wait. Nate did not address Blair by her surname. Ever. She was Blair to him and her parents. B to her friends. Miss Blair to Dorota. The only person who said her surname and in that seductive, husky way was.. Chuck.

She swivelled round in her chair and found herself face to face with him. For the first time in weeks. And all of sudden, breathing became difficult, her heart hammered inside of her chest, barely able to contain it anymore. Why? Why did he have to have such a profound effect on her. Why when he was at the other side of the room, did she think she could feel his touch on her skin ?

´Bass, I didn´t know you made house calls this time of year,´ she quipped, determined in no way to let him see how affected she was.

´Well there´s a first for everything. In fact there´s something I wanted to talk to you about..´

´Oh really?´ she queried.

`It´s Nate. He´s clearly using you. Again. It´s only for his family that he´s with you, it´s the only reason he ever has been.´

`Charming Bass,´ she replied. `You come all the way to my home to tell me, how shall we put this, that I am so undesirable that the only reason Nate could be with me is to save his family? Really compliments are your forte. And for the record, I know about Nate´s situation with his grandfather. Contrary to your opinion I am actually rather intelligent. At first I was merely helping Nate out, playing a perfect Upper East Side girlfriend to satisfy Grandaddy and he was helping boost my profile after the Carr incident. However, although we faked for a little while, real feelings came to the surface and the rest.. well is Gossip Girl history I guess.´

She glared at him triumphantly. Throughout her little speech she hadn´t let him get a word in edge wise. But she had one final thing to say. Something that wasn´t exactly true but something that should hurt him. If only a fraction of the amount he had hurt her.

´I love Nate. Always have. Always will.´

For a second, she imagined she saw the curved smile twist slightly, his eyes glaze over and something change in his face but she probably only imagined it. After all you needed a heart to care. And Chuck Bass didn´t have one of those.

´You´re lying Blair. You´re doing that thing where your eyes don´t match your mouth. And really I must say I expected better. After all Archibald has done, you take him back like that? Lest we forget he did sleep with your best friend?´

´Get with the times Bass. I forgave that a long time ago. And aside from that Nate has never done anything to hurt me. He´s a perfect gentleman. I wish I could say the same for a certain other person. But I can´t. Nate never abandoned me in Tuscany, he never tried to destroy my status as Queen B, he never threw back every bit of help I gave him in my face, he never told me too bad when I told him I loved him, he never slept with a bunch of hookers instead of coming to a meal I prepared for him and he never insulted me by calling me his wife in a derogatory tone,´ she was almost shouting now, ´ and he never showed up with a pathetic bunch of flowers to win me back. He at least had the decency to invest in a Harry Winston.´

´Blair, I.. look all I´m trying to do is help.´

´Help? She spat back at him. ´You don´t have a kind or altruistic bone in your body. Why on earth would you care what happens to me or if Nate is using me or not ?´ she shouted.

´I do care what happens to you Blair. And I believe that Nate is not the guy for you. You don´t belong with him. Never have. Never will.´

´That´s where you are so wrong Bass. Nate and I have a purpose, a direction, a future. It´s like this writer that we´re studying in French says, Love isn´t about gazing at each other, its about looking outward together in the same direction. That´s what Nate gives me, somewhere to look to, something to look forward to. A future,´ she repeated, not entirely sure that she even believed the words she was saying yet sure as hell she wouldn´t let him know that.

´Funny.´ retorted Chuck.

´I don´t see anything funny about that Bass, but pray enlighten me?´ she replied.

´I believe your´re deluding yourself once more Blair and it´s sad to see. I mean not a few weeks ago you were telling me that you loved me and would stand by me through anything.. now you´re declaring you love for dear Nathaniel ? Just doesn´t ring true that´s all.´

´What Chuck? Are you mad that I´ve moved on, is that it? Well I´m sorry but everytime I tried to get close or help you, you built up so many barriers and walls to keep me out. And now you´re mad that I´ve stopped trying to pull them all down ? I refuse, Chuck, to lay my heart and myself under your feet only for you to trample all over them once more. Never again.´ she concluded.

And he had nothing to say in return. Nothing.

Sometimes Blair hated silences from him more than his replies however hurtful. If he said something at least he cared enough to reply. Silence reminded her of the white party when he couldn´t manage to tell her he loved her. Silence reminded her of her waiting at the helipad for him all those months ago..

´I´d best be going Waldorf. Sorry if my friendly advice was wanted or needed.´ And with that he left. Once more Chuck walked out of her room and out of her life. She wanted to scream and tear everything she owned apart. She wanted to call after him that she would gladly lay herself once more under his feet, give him her heart and allow him to hurt her, because that´s what they did. However excrutiatingly painful. That was them. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck.

Maybe pride stopped her? Or maybe it was the fact that she prayed right then and there, like she prayed every day that he once, just once find it in himself to muster up the courage to fight for her and tell her those three little words, those prosiac eight letters that might mean nothing to some people but absolutely everything to her.

Dorota knocked the door once more.

´Miss Blair, Mr Chuck leave something for you.´ She handed her a folded piece of paper with her name on it and with that promptly left.

_To a leading lady,_

_I know you quoted some pretty impressive lines at me earlier but once I read these I couldn´t get them out out my head._

_Love is a strange emotion. When one thinks of it, a conflicting multitude of thoughts arise. Love is pitiful and marvelous, empowering and parasitic. It is hideous; it is beautiful. It is weak and strong at the same time. Love has started wars, ended wars, caused the depression and death of millions, as well as caused uncountable others to be thrown to the heights of ecstasy. So is love truly such a pure, lovely thing? I think it is a mixture of both. Just as nothing is purely good or evil, so is love_

_If you can say that and not cast me a glance tomorrow night I´ll know it´s over. __For good._

_Yours,_

_A mere understudy,_

_Chuck_

She stared at the letter again.

Her lines.

Her lines from the final scene of the play..

_**Cutain´s calling B, what´s that a bout of stage fright? **__**Well never mind, I think there´s at least one understudy waiting in the wings.. you know you love me xoxo **_


End file.
